Forever Love
by normalgirlMichi
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles and oneshots about different pairings. Mostly just for fun. Chapter 4: Rosalie/Bella - A prank leads to a blushing Bella and a giggling Rosalie.
1. Movies -- BellaKate

Note: Soo this is my very first fanfic that I write in english. Please note: English isn't my first language. I'm german and 15 years old, everything that I write is based off the things I learn in school. I'm very sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes that I know you will find, because I just don't know the correct way to do it. I hope my writing will improve in time, and you can still enjoy the story. I'm sorry.

"Why are we watching this crap?" 'We' are the Denalis. We're a family of vampires. Sounds weird, but it's true. At the moment all 8 of us are sitting in the living room watching some kind of movie about vampires. It's funny when you're a vampire and watch a movie about vampires. Humans don't know we exist, so we are potrayed rather horribly.

Tonight it was Kate's turn to choose a movie all of us would watch. Being the funny person she is, she wanted to watch a movie we wouldn't enjoy at all, but that's just the way she is.

You ask who Kate is? Let me tell you. She is the most sweet, funny, beautiful and all around perfect person on this planet. And also my mate. A mate is the person who fits together with you perfectly. They're the other half of your soul. I'm so lucky to have found mine and be in this amazing family.

My name is Bella Denali, by the way. Let me introduce my family to you.

Kate has two sisters. Irina and Tanya. Irina is very sweet and caring but easy to annoy. Tanya is the oldest one and very protective of her sisters. She is also the leader of our coven and the only one who can keep Kate in control but me. Kate is the middle sister and really funny and annoying, but I love her so much for it.

Laurent is Irinas's mate. He's a great listener and the bestest friend you can have. Tanya found her mate Shannon only a year ago, a quiet redhead who was turned when she was only 16 years old. They're funny to look at because Tanya was turned into a vampire at around 26 years, but they make a really cute couple. Shannon is the baby of our family because she is the youngest. Then, there are Carmen and Elaezer. Carmen is the mommy of our family, alsways watching out for us. Her mate Eleazer is a funny guy with a big heart. Yep, this is my family and I couldn't be happier with it. But it isn't always all sunshine and rainbows. Which brings us to the present.

As I said we are all watching the horrible movie my wife picked out for us. Irina is getting annoyed. She always speaks in that tone when she's annoyed. "Because I chose it" Kate grins back at her sister which causes Irina to glare at her. "Smartass" A smile leaves my lips at Irinas language. "Smartass", Kate replies in an overly high voice, annoying her sister further. "I do not speak like that!" "I do not speak like that!" Laurent steps in. He lais his hand on his mate's tigh, speaking in a soothing voice: "She's only teasing you my love. You have a beautiful voice" Instantly a bright smile lightens up Irina's whole face as she hears the compliment from her husband.

"Yeah 'Rina, I'm only teasing y-" I lightly slap my wifes knee to shut her up. "Stop teasing your sister Kate" She huffs at my request and looks at the screen again, mumbling "whatever". I smile at her childishness and cup her chin with my thumb and index finger, gently moving her head so she was looking at me again. Slowly I move in, feeling her cold breath on my lips befoe I join my lips with her red cold ones, kissing the pout right off of them. She smiles at me and pulls me into her, moving the hand that is around my waist tenderly up and down, stroking my side. I lay my head on her shoulder and nuzzle my nose into her neck.

No matter how childish my Kate is, I will always love her forever and three days.


	2. Beautiful Memories -- BellaVictoria

**Ok, chapter two, now a Bella/Victoria pairing and mabe that's weird for some people, but I love this pairing. It turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be. Well, still not my first language and you know bla bla. Enjoy it, please try to overlook some of the mistakes.**

Two figures were rushing around in a green forest at an inhuman pace, chasing each other. Animals made sure to move out of their way, for they were the most fearsome predators to walk this earth. "Wait until I get you!" "Sure, as if that will happen!" The brown haired one growled angrily, increasing her speed. Almost there... With a giant leap the brunette pounded onto the redhead, both thumbling onto the ground. Straddling the redheads waist, the brunette leaned in and whispered sultryly in her ear: "I got you"

The one being straddled melted right on the spot, she loved hearing her lover speak in that voice. "Well done baby", she said with her voice full of adoration. The brunette smiled at the compliment, gently framing her love's face with her hands. "Thanks Vic" Still smiling, she leaned in and pressed a small kiss on the cold lips of her one and only, before standing up and helping Victoria to her feet also.

"What do you want to do next?", Bella asked, she was fine with whatever they were doing, as long as she was with her mate. "We have eternity to do everything we might want, what about we just stroll around for a while?" "Everything you want Vic"

The two joined their hands and strolled through the forest. Smiling, Bella looked at her wife. Memories came back in a rush, clouding her mind.

***Flashback***

Bella was sitting at her desk doing her homework, but she couldn't concentrate. His words flashed back in her mind. She was worthless. He only toyed with her.

What did she do wrong? Why did he leave her like that? So many questions, no answers.

Suddenly, a cough from behind her shocked her half to death. The brunette stood up forcefully, her chair fell to the ground just as she whirled around to look at the intruder.

The woman looked kind of familar to her. The first thing she noticed was her hair. Flaming red, long and a bit curly.

And the second thing Bella noticed, were her eyes. Her captivating eyes. An even darker red, red like blood. Vampire red.

A vampire. A human drinking vampire. In her room. That was it, she was going to die, right here in her room.

She waited. And waited. For something to happen, but nothing happened. The woman only stood there, her face not that of a bloodthirsty vampire, but a gentle, almost uncertain look on her face.

"Hello, Isabella" A shiver run through her at the voice, not an unpleasant one. Her voice was so smooth and soft, it made her wanting to hear more of it.

"Who are you?" Mentally she cursed because of the quiver in her voice.

"My name is Victoria. I was a friend of James" Now she remembered. Victoria, James mate. James mate, in her room. She was going to die.

"I'm mot here to hurt you, Isabella. I'd never hurt you. I just want to talk to you, please. If you don't want to talk, I understand, but please give me a chance" The teenager sucked in a sharp breath. It was silent between them for a few minutes. Talk to her? Talk to the woman who's mate nearly killed her? That was insane. But something in her eyes, beautiful, pleading eyes, made Bella believe her.

"Okay.."

***End Flashback***

Bella swung the hand that was joined with Victorias back and forth, a smile on her face as she remembered their talk. First Victoria apologized, for what James did, that she didn't step in, for scaring her and things like that. Then, she explained that James never was her mate, he was only someone to pass the time with, and you had much time as a vampire. She told Bella she didn't ever want to hurt her, she wanted to be her friend. Bella couldn't believe what she heard. But eventually they made plans for two days after that, to get to know each other better. Bella let out a content sigh. That was the best decision she ever made.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Grinning, the brunnete looked to her mate. "I'm thinking about the night you scared me half to death. Really, that wasn't funny" Victoria rolled her eyes. "I apologized, didn't I?" "Yeah, you did. I'm just glad you can't scare me anymore"

For two minutes it was silent between them, both lost in memories. Suddenly Victoria broke the silence.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" Bella rolled her eyes much like Victoria had done a few minutes ago. It was a habit she picked up from the redhead. "Of course I do, how could I ever forget it?"

***Flashback***

Bella sighed as she turned the DVD-Player on. Victoria was coming over to watch a movie together. She really looked forward to spending time with her friend. Ever since the talk about three month ago, the two met each often. They spent time together and got to know each other better. Victoria has helped her to get at least a bit over the Cullens. She wasn't alone anymore. She had the redhead.

But Bella just had to mess everything up. She just had to fall for the older woman, did she? The brunette sighed again. Victoria made her feel better, she made her laugh until she couldn't breathe anymore. It wasn't surprising Bella fell in love with her.

Still, she didn't know if the vampire felt the same way. Maybe, or maybe not. Maybe she should tell her friend? But-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familar knock on her window. With a small smile she walked over and opened it. A grinning Victoria jumped into her room and hugged her. Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Victoria also. She was attacked by the older woman's scent, she smelled like the forest just after it rained. The brunette loved Victoria's scent.

"Hey there, Cupcake. Did you sleep alright?", the vampire asked carefully. Bella has had nightmares since Edward left her. She was going to kill him the next time she saw him. "I slept well, but thanks for caring", the brunette answerd with a smile on her lips. She was glad Victoria cared.

"I'm happy to hear that. Are you ready for our movie-marathon?" Bella lifted an eyebrow at that. She laid down on her bed and scooted over so her friend had some space too - though she didn't leave that much space in the hope of being closer to the woman. "Marathon? I thought we'd only watch one movie"

Victoria turned around to grin at her friend and mate, though Bella didn't know about the mate thing yet. "Yeah, but I found so many cool movies we can watch together, so I brought three instead of just one", she explained, and it was the truth, she just didn't tell the brunette that she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, so she brought more than one movie.

"Well it's fine either way. What movies did you select?" The vampire took the DVDs out of her backbag and presented them to her friend. "Dirty Dancing, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and Back to the Future!", the older one counted excitedly, Dirty Dancing was her favourite movie of all time and she has seen it about a million times.

Bella saw her friend's rather adorable excitement and couldn't not look forward to watching it too. Again. The sixth time since she talked to the redhead. She still remembered the first time they watched it together. Vic was so caught up in the movie, she was mouthing what was said and even made dance moves with her arms to match the ones in the movie. It was the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

"Ok, Ok, put it in so we can watch it" The vampire put Dirty Dancing into the DVD-Player and hopped in beside her best friend, making sure they're as near as possible. Bella snuggled into her side, while Victoria her arm around the brunettes shoulder wrapped. The older one started the movie with the remote control.

They both fell silent, watching the movie. After some time, Bella turned her head to look at Victoria, just when the redhead did the same. They lost themselves in each others eyes, completly drowning in them. Nobody knew who moved first, but suddenly their lips were touching, gently dancing together. Hands were threaded into hair, arms were wrapped around necks and waists.

The kiss slowly broke. They looked into each others eyes again, confirming that this wasn't just a dream, but reality. Smiles grew on their faces, their foreheads touched, their hands linked.

This was it. The most beautiful moment in their lives. They were sure of it.

***End Flashback***

"I loved the feeling of your lips against mine, it was magical", Victoria told her with a dreamy smile, remembering what happened twelve years ago. And Bella thought the same. After the kiss, Victoria took her out on a date. Even though the brunette couldn't even walk without falling on her face, Victoria took her ice-skating. Stating she'll have a reason to hold her companion closer if they go ice-skating. Being close to the redhead was too tempting to say no, so they went. And they had so much fun.

After their date Victoria asked the younger one to be her girlfriend, of course Bella said yes. Victoria explained to her that they were mates and that she would always be by Bella's side. Since then they have been a happy couple, the vampire changed her when she was 20. They made so many beautiful memories, their first time making love, their anniversary, their wedding, the wedding night, Bella's newborn years, the holidays, the-

"And where are your thoughts now? Maybe I should wrap a rope around your waist so I can pull you into the real world the next time you get lost in your thoughts", her mate offered with a smirk on her face, like she actually was about to do it.

Bella stopped walking, which stopped Victoria also. The brunette wrapped her arms around her mate, feeling the older one do the same. With a bright smile she looked up at her love. "I'm thinking about everything. Every beautiful moment since I talked to you. Everything that is amazing about you. I want to thank you for that. I love you, Vic"

Both had smiles on their face, their eyes shining.

"You don't even know how much you did for me the past twelve years Bella. I love you too, Bella, so much"

They shared a loving kiss, knowing that this was just another beautiful memory they would forever remember.

 **So, I know there's nowhere something with the Cullens and honestly ist bugs me a bit, but I just didn't know how and where to put them. I didn't want for you to be waiting so long for the update, so I let them out instead of thinking about it endlessly and rewrite it 3 times. So this is the new one, let me know what you think? If you find any major mistakes please tell me so I can correct it. Thank you for reading and look forward to the new update! Bye!**


	3. Angel -- BellaJane

**Hey you guys, sorry for the wait. But anyway, here's the next chapter, just a small one but I really like it. As usual, I don't own anything, and English isn't my first language, I learn it in school.**

Bella POV

I felt content. I felt content just laying next to Jane, reading the book Alec lent me, our arms slightly touching. At first it was odd. When I came to Itally, to save Edward, I hadn't thought I'd find my mate there. My real mate. Not someone who lied to me about being mated. But I did. And it was totally unexpected. The slight connection I felt when I looked into her eyes for the first time, and the odd feeling of trust I had towards the strange woman, made me really confused.

But I felt like she wouldn't ever hurt me, but protect me. I wasn't scared of her. A red eyed vampire, who made Edward and Alice step back in fear, made me take a step forward, wanting to be near her.

And now, actually being next to her, I felt content and loved. Jane always made me feel that way. My heart beating just a little faster when she's with me, feeling all warm on the inside...

Okay, maybe that was the warm milk I drank before laying down to read, but she totaly makes my heart beat faster.

But anyway, as I said, we were both laying on the bed, me reading and she, well, whatever she does. Turning my head to look at her, I was met with the pair of eyes I loved most in the world. Blood red, marking her as a killer, but that wasn't what I saw when I looked at her. I saw a misunderstood woman, the kind who never let's down her guard, but will do anything to protect her loved ones. Yep, that's my Janie.

Speaking of her, she graced me with the tiny, but gorgeous smile, her special one, the one only I was allowed to see. I loved that smile so much. About as much as I hated shopping, and then some.

I smiled back at her, and as an answer, she lifted her arm, inviting me to have the pleasure of being held by her. God, I loved this woman.

Snuggling up to her, smiling even more when she kissed my forehead, just the way I liked it, I coudn't help but wonder why so many people thought of her as a horrible monster, the devil himself, personified in her.

In my opinion, my Janie was a beautiful angel.

 **I hope you liked it, and have a good day, all you beautiful people out there in front of your screens. Especially you!**


	4. To what a prank can lead -- RoseBella

**Whoa thank you to all of you beautiful people outside, I didn't expect my e-mail account to boom with alerts overnight, you all made me smile nonstop for the next 15 minutes, again thank you. So here's the new chapter, again it's short but I think it's great.**

"Stupid Emmett and his stupid pranks!"

Angrily, Bella walked down the hallway to one of the many bathrooms in the Cullens home. She was wet. Very wet, dripping on the polished floor.

Apperently, her best friend Emmett thought it would be real funny to dump a bucket full of ice-cold water over her head. And the worst part? She couldn't even punch him in his ugly face while he laughed his ass off. Surely, she would break her hand. At least she knew he was being reprimanded by Esme right now. And her girlfriend probably hit him anyway.

She grinned at the thought of Rosalie hitting a hulk like Emmett. The blonde sure could be scary.

Speaking of her, where is she? Shouldn't she be with Bella right now, and help her find a towel to dry o-

The teenager couldn't think further, because suddenly her back was pressed against a wall, and against her front was a cold body she immediatly knew to be her girlfriends'.

Knowing Rosalie has never been, and will never be a threat towards her, the brunette relaxed, having tensed up the moment she felt the unexpected touch.

Smirking, Rosalie leaned forward, closing the small space between their faces and pecked her mates lips. Then her cheek, her jaw, lastly her ear. Bella shuddered at the caresses. It alway felt good when Rosalie touched her.

"What is it, sweetheart? You look a little tense. Maybe I should help you relax a bit."

And while she shuddered again because of the husky voice, a crumbled piece of paper was slipped into her hand and suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Rosalie was gone as fast as she came. Stupid vampires and their stupid speed.

Missing the touch of her girlfriend, she uncrumbled the piece of paper the blonde gave her and read the short sentence that was written there in neat handwriting.

And while one person got fifty shades of red in the hallway, the other sank down on her bed, giggling. Both looking forward to the next few hours.

~~I'm gonna sit on your face tonight~~

 **So I hope all of you beautiful people like it and that you have a good day/night, and if you don't, tommorow can only be better. Thanks again for all the fav and follows and for taking a few minutes of your precious time to read the small silly things I write to improve my english.**


End file.
